Blood Rose What Ifs?
by m8camper9
Summary: Blegh...can't even make an accurate summary anymore, this has gone so far off the intended tracks...
1. Dampened Rose

**AN: This is a series of more-or-less connected one-shot based off of Rapey Lemon's story "Blood Rose." Go check out that story, or I will send his version of Ruby after you. After she's suffered one week of solitary confinement. So, are you ready for the horror?**

**Dampened Rose**

_Ruby confesses to a student/teacher what she's done as she runs to escape Beacon security and Team RWBY. No implied slash, but there will be minor flashbacks to victims and it will be gory._

Shots echoed off the walls of the famed Beacon Academy as one of its most psychotic students launched herself through the hallways. If anyone had glanced at her, they would have noticed a pair of large bleeding holes in her chest, blood all over her outfit and on her face. As this was happening, a voice was screaming over the loudspeaker about a school lockdown.

_Code Red! Code Red! Student down is classroom 1E! We have a rogue student. Lock down the doors! I want this building secure before she gets out!_

Tears staining her cheeks and partially dissolving the blood, she blasted her way towards the front door, attempting to get out. She almost made it, but a pair of guards armed with assault rifles stepped in front of them and started shouting into the radios on their shoulders. Spinning around using her scythe, she managed to get turned back into the now dangerous hallways of Beacon. Slowing down, weakened from using her aura and massive bleeding, she stopped in front of one classroom she recognized instantly. Ducking into the doorway, she looked down to see her classmate and teacher, Alec Damon. Slowly walking down towards where he had just began to shrug off his teaching clothes, he looked up.

"Well you look like you went through hell today." He casually noted, observing the rapidly congealing blood in her hair, on her face, and the fresh, iron scented, life-sustaining liquid seeping out of her chest. "I have something for that." Alec calmly stated, reaching into his desk and pulling out a pair of needles filled with a clear liquid. Upon seeing the needles, the young girl shrank towards the door.

"Ruby, this is a special healing serum I developed. Harmless." Alec countered, taking a cautious step forwards. He all too clearly remembered the training exercise where she tortured a beowolf.

"_Ruby!" shouted the girl's sister, Yang Xiao Long. Turning around, the young huntress-in-training took off its legs. Waiting a bit, she chopped off one of its arms. Allowing it to crawl away for a minute, she watched the red trail form on the ground. Deciding enough was enough; she raised Crescent Rose, and sliced off the tortured Grimm's snout. Without hesitation, she rendered it blind by stabbing its eyes. Turning away, Alec heard the whimpers which only result from the beating of a beowolf._

Shrugging the thoughts from his mind, he calmly turned back to young Ruby Rose, who had allowed him to administer the healing serum. Sitting her down in a chair, the side of him the others liked the most came out rapidly. Having earned the nickname "Father", he was the type of person you would confess wrongdoings to for advice on what to do. "Ruby, please. Something is bothering you, and you know me. I don't tell people anything without permission, so feel free to say anything you would like." He offered, allowing a space for Ruby to talk calmly.

"Well," Ruby started, "it all started a while back."

_3 months ago_

Standing near the bathroom, one would assume Ruby Rose to be waiting for her sister Yang or another member of her team to be finishing up in there. In all honesty, she was there for an entirely different reason. Of all the different types of people in the world, she was a two-face. One side of her was innocent and childish, but the other side was a cold-blooded psychopath. She was waiting outside for two things. One, the hallway needed to clear. Two, she needed to grab somebody who was alone.

Watching the bathroom, she watched as a student walked out alone. He seemed to be at about her year of schooling, and he seemed to have a strong enough constitution for what she was planning.

Pulling off her cloak, she wrapped it around his head and cut off his air supply enough to knock him out. Shrugging the body over her shoulder, she ran to a nearby abandoned classroom to do what she did.

Dumping his unconscious body on the floor, she pulled out some zip-ties and a gag. Stuffing the gag in his mouth and zip-tying his arms and legs together, she proceeded to cut him up. Unfolding Crescent Rose partially, she sliced into his torso and arms, instantly waking him. Unfazed, she planted soft kisses along the cuts, blood rubbing off on her pale cheeks. Slicing his legs, Ruby pulled out one of the bones and jabbed it through his windpipe. Taking off the gag now that he couldn't talk, she proceeded to kiss his lips to her content. The more she did, the more she wanted, she realized while pulling out his teeth one by one. Licking his eyeball, she leaned in closer and popped the right one with the flick of a muscle in her jaw. Tasting the slightly salty fluids and tissues in her mouth, she leaned down for more, pulling open his chest and gleefully finding the heart still beating. Resting her head down on the strong tissue, expanding and contracting in the mutilated student's chest, she felt truly happy, knowing her urges would be suppressed for a while.

The sizzling cinders of Lust heating her body, she slid her hand down her panties and inserted her fingers. Slowly gyrating her fingers, she pretended as if the bloody body beneath her was actually making this feeling. Feeling the blood congeal on her skin, she leaned in a bit closer, feeling her time about to come. Ejecting her fluids into her outfit, she leaned down to the feebly beating heart, barely able to keep pumping. Grinning triumphantly, she took a large bite out of the cardiac muscle and chewed it, the toughness of the tissue being tough to grind up. Finishing her business, she found a nearby chute that the mutilated corpse would fit in and dumped it down. She had managed to keep most of the blood off of the floor, and she cleaned up what little there was. Sneaking out of Beacon, she wandered over to the Emerald Forest, walking back towards the front gate of the Academy. She knew the story. Close encounter with a beowolf. Got messy, need new outfit, cleaning rag, and shower.

_Present Day_

Silently sitting there, Alec was rather shocked at finding that the young trainee, no more than 16, was in fact a cold-blooded murderer and psychopath. Unable to say anything without being offensive or retarded, her simply leaned back and asked "Were there any other instances of this…overwhelming urge recently." Nodding in the affirmative, Alec pressed a little further. "Who was it?"

"I was the one who attacked Velvet." She stated, tears forming in her cheeks. She could clearly remember the incident, as it was less than two weeks earlier.

_Two Weeks Ago_

A sudden line of burning pain ran down her chest as something sharp sliced down her uniform and into her skin. Her layers of clothing were peeled off as her attacker leaned in and began kissing and licking the hollow at Velvet's throat. A decidedly feminine body pressed down against her body as the assailant's hands began touching and roaming. Velvet, injured as she was, could only whimper and then scream as another slice came down, cutting a line diagonally across her stomach.

_Present Day_

Looking down at her, he decided to see if she was the cause of the red alert, but then decided not to ask. She had buried her head in the crevice of his neck and was noticeably sobbing. Tilting her head up slightly, she asked him "What have I been doing?" If only he knew. Feeling another wave of tears coming on, she lowered her head back into its previous spot to cry some more. Idly stroking her blood-stained hair with one hand, he pulled out his cell phone with the other and texted Yang.

_My room, now. Be quiet, the little Blood Rose is crying her eyes out._

Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the girl in his lap, tears staining his shirt. Wrapping his other arm around her, he tried to whisper some small words of comfort. Failing that, he started to hum a tune that he had always listened to.

_I dig my hole you build a wall__  
__I dig my hole you build a wall__  
__One day that wall is gonna fall__  
_

Hearing the door creak open, he looked back to see Yang standing in shock at the scene before her. Of course, he turned back and continued the song.

___Gon' build that city on a hill__  
__Gon' build that city on a hill__  
__Some day those tears are gonna spill_

Hearing more footsteps, he glanced back again to see a pair of Beacon guards, Professor Ozpin, and the rest of Team RWBY standing in the back of the room.__

_So build that wall and build it strong cause__  
__We'll be there before too long_

Sliding one arm under her legs and another around her back, he lifted the Blood Rose up and set her on her feet. Walking with her up the steps, he turned the crimson colored student over to the Beacon guards. Turning away, he found himself face-to-face with the headmaster.

"Hello Ozpin, something you wanted?" Alec spewed immediately. "Because if not, I have a statement I need to write for a trial."

"Actually, that was what I wanted to talk about." Was the coffee addict's immediate reply. "Do you have any idea what kind of lawsuits I could get. I want to keep this hushed up, but there is one problem I have."

Knowing all too well who the problem was, he said "She just spilled her guts out to me in there…in more ways than one." Glancing down at his ruined outfit, he looked Yang in the eye. He turned slightly to look at Weiss, then Blake, then Ozpin. Looking the green-suited headmaster in the eye, he stated shortly. "She's just a lonely little girl who needs some companionship. I wouldn't recommend any major action."

Angrily, Blake shouted "Are you serious! She mutilated students, and even got off to it! And you're saying she that she shouldn't be punished!?" Unsheathing Gambol Shroud, she never ever got a chance to swing. Her arm squirted a line of blood onto the floor, and gunpowder filled the air for a split second. Pointing his Remington Model 1858 at her, Alec coldly stated "You read plenty of books to know that the student should never fuck with the teacher."

Clutching her arm in pain, she simply scowled and stalked off with Yang to the infirmary, all too ready to do to her teacher/classmate what Ruby did to the cat faunus in the other room. Turning back to Ozpin, Alec continued. "I do have a few solutions. Essentially, I can provide two outlets. I can find a few…problems…that need to be taken care of, and it does get a bit lonely at lunchtme."

Immediately inferring what he was saying, Ozpin muttered to himself "Your ideas…your lawsuits…your head." Talking normally, he said "If one more of these outbursts occurs, Miss Rose is gone, and so are you."

"I fully accept all responsibility for Ruby Rose and her actions, and understand that another outburst will result in her and my expulsion from Beacon Academy." Came his reply.


	2. Morning Rose

_**AN: OMG 194 views in about 4 days!? Thank you guys so much! Gonna hopefully keep this one short, and there's no blood **__**Hopefully next chapter! Or not. Idk right now. On with the show!**_

**Morning Rose**

_Short morning scene between Ruby and Alec. :P Guess this one will be short. No lemon either…pervs._

Yawning loudly, the first thing Ruby Rose noticed that morning that she seemed a bit low to the ground. Did her bed finally collapse? Her mattress was too soft…way too soft. Ok, not her bed _at all._ Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around to see the inside of what looked like a teacher dorm. The few things that were hers she spotted in a corner, being her outfit and Crescent Rose. Glancing around, she noticed that it didn't seem to belong to any teacher she knew, having memorized their personalities, it was easy to notice that it wasn't any teacher's dorm. Except…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the greasy smell of bacon frying that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Peering carefully, she realized that there was one teacher who she left out of her mental checklist.

Turning around, Alec Damon's cheeks immediately reddened and he turned away, saying "Ruby, it'd be a good idea to get some clothes on." Looking down, the events of last night came back to her, causing her cheeks to turn the color of her namesake. Her small, perky breasts stuck up above the sheets, and she blushed even harder, asking "Do you have any clothes for me?"

"Yeah, I went by your team's dorm and picked up an outfit. Although it took longer than I would have liked…Yang and Blake really get going…and it takes a while…" came a reply from the kitchen "You DO know that it's 10:30 in the morning, right?"

Upon hearing this, Ruby dashed over to where she spotted the clothes and quickly put them on, practically screaming "And you didn't think to get me a uniform!?"

"It's Saturday, so I didn't bother. We don't have classes today; otherwise I'd have left you a note. Now hurry up and get dressed, the pancakes might get cold." Came a quick command from the kitchen, the scent of maple syrup slipping into Ruby's nostrils and hastening her motions.

Practically running into the kitchen, she could see her classmate/teacher/boyfriend at the table with a plate of food for himself and her. Sitting down, she carefully prepped her pancakes the way she usually did. Thin layer of butter, cut them into wedges, add syrup, then stab. Taking the first bite, it practically melted in her mouth, enticing her into finishing off the whole plate rather speedily. Looking up from the Vale Internal Press, Alec raised an eyebrow at her, the question unspoken.

"I haven't had this good a plate of pancakes in a while. And besides," she purred, "it's better when you have a great cook." Slowly sauntering around the table, she put her arms on his shoulders and closed them around his neck. Cautiously placing his coffee mug on the table, he removed the arms, stood up, faced Ruby, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

It only took about two seconds before Ruby shot her tongue into his mouth.

Male instinct and a sense of being on top caused a retaliation which lasted for about a minute before they broke off for air. Gently bowing her head down, she placed her cheek against his collarbone and sighed happily, content in his embrace. Alec however, had a feeling that it was going to be a busy Saturday.


	3. Falling Rose

_**AN: Even higher congrats for the 260 we reached on the 25**__**th**__**. Let's continue the trend. As promised, here's your bucket of blood and gore. Gonna keep chugging on the same continuum for now. But until the deviations, here's a new installment. (Mainly this is because of the lack of new RWBY)**_

**Falling Rose**

_Shit! We have missile lock! This is Spectre 6-4, we are going down at grid square Papa Bravo 2…*explosion*_

It's never a good thing to be flying in an airplane and hear an explosion. It sucks even more when a piece of the aforementioned plane's propeller jams into the fuselage and nearly decapitates you. And when your boyfriend is screaming bloody murder over the radio to a ground base and the altitude meter is plummeting so fast the numbers are unreadable, you feel like you are going to die. This was how Ruby Rose was about to end her day, and quite possible, her life. Goddamn lock-on rocket launchers. Some thugs from the White Fang shot down their AC-130 while they were flying over the Emerald Forest. Now they not only had to deal with the WF Members, but the Grimm also. Beowolves, Ursas, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and King Tajitsus. Yup, life was going to suck.

Or slash. Or stab. She screamed out in horrific pain as a piece of metal impaled her right leg, barely missing her artery, but still causing a shitload of pain. Looking to the cockpit, she saw the treeline out the front window, and watched as her boyfriend, Alec, ran back and took cover. The sight of green and the sound of tearing metal were the last things she remembered before she blacked out

Unfortunately, for Alec, he wasn't strapped into the plane, and was left with some scraps from the tail. Getting up, he immediately regretted using his left arm to push up off the ground. Looking at it, the sickening sight of his ulna sticking through his skin, and the oozing of fresh, metallic blood from the hole where it stuck out at greeted his eyes. Lowering it, he started to limp towards the wreckage, his broken foot causing him to either groan, sigh, grunt, or scream in pain as he started to search the wreckage for his beloved Ruby.

Seeing a tattered red cloak being physically drawn closer around a small body, he moved as quickly as his shattered foot would allow to reach her. Sitting on the metal next to her, he pulled off a section of his jacket, grabbed some suitable steel rods, and fashioned a splint for his left arm. Looking at Ruby, he could see that she had a laceration on her head, maybe a concussion, a broken leg, and her right hand was stabbed full of metal fragments. The warm blood trickled down past her eye and onto her lap, springing another pang of concern as he ripped more of the jacket to try and stem the flow. Turning his attention to her leg, he thought it was worse than his. Looking into (yes, INTO) her leg, he could see the femur in about seven different pieces, and the femoral intact thankfully. Lifting her chin up, he grinned widely and pressed lightly into a soft kiss, which prompted Ruby's senses to return.

Looking around, she tried to stand up and screamed loudly.  
"FUCK! Bad idea! Ow!" In between all of this she let out a loud grunt of pain and reached her hand down to her leg to feel the damage. Looking down and seeing her femur shattered into practically dust, she put on a completely emotionless face and stated plainly "You know me, I've seen worse…Just never…*grunt*…had it happen to me…"

Deciding in had to be done, Alec firmly gripped Ruby's wrist, pulled her hand towards him and stated "Get your aura ready."

Complying, she only had time to ask "Why do I need to-"before he jammed his knife into her hand and popped out one of the about 30 metal fragments in her hand. Screaming bloody murder, she tried to jerk her hand away. Sighing loudly, he put a wad of leather jacket in her mouth for her to bite on. After about ten minutes, he had her hand in a state where she could successfully operate Crescent Rose, combining their auras to heal her hand. Knowing well his left hand was of no use, he located the Beretta M93 Raffica pistol he kept hidden in the plane, and got ready for a fight. Managing to help Ruby drag pieces of metal to barricade themselves in the cockpit area and still be able to shoot out, they sat down and waited the night out.

After about two hours of waiting, the first small group of White Fang broke into the clearing. Maintaining a low profile, Alec waited for them to get closer. Looking out over them, he aimed his suppressed M93R at a straggler near the back and caressed the trigger. With a minor sigh of satisfaction, he watched as the WF member's head snapped back with a spray of blood. The smile that had crept onto his face vanished when the dead man's gun landed and went off.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, wishing that hadn't happened. Although the fact that the angle had caused the bullet to tear through a leg, crotch, stomach, and heart in different people had been hilarious, he still freaked out and signaled to Ruby to "go loud." Hopefully, Yang could get there soon. If anyone could convince someone to get moving, it was Yang. And by convince, of course we mean she threatens them until they comply.

That aside, the gunfighting and blood had attracted a small back of Beowolves, which then ran off chasing the WF members, leaving them to their own private thoughts.

Looking down on the crash site, Yang Xiao Long worried that they would be too late. It had been about sixteen hours since the AC-130 that her sister and her boyfriend had been in went down in the Emerald Forest. As the hoverjet descended, she spotted a hint of red in the cockpit, as well as a few dead bodies that didn't look as if they had been in a plane crash. The instant it touched down, she ran full speed to the cockpit of the airplane and the sight that met her lilac eyes was disgusting, adorable, and relieving.

Ruby was leaned against Alec, and both were happily asleep despite their injuries. Cartridges on the floor showed that they had put up a fight against the White Fang who must have had shot them down. Carefully moving them onto stretchers, she got them into the hoverjet and started heading back to Beacon to hopefully fix them up.


	4. Caged Rose, Set Free

_**AN: 400+ views. Danke, it is appreciated. Time for a new continuum. This storyline occurs after Ruby lands at the Rogue Camp. Some of them are sent underground to mine, and unleash an unforeseen threat in the entire of Vytal. *low moan* Wait…wait, nein! No it cannot end like this! *automatic gunfire and screams* The calm has ended, they are beginning to return. Prepare for the hordes.**_

**Caged Rose, Set Free**

_K to the I to the A, zom-bitch. Watch as the undead hordes overrun the Rogue Camp._

It was a simple task. Send a group down to mine out some Dust, have a couple of guards watch over them, get it out and to the factories. However, it wasn't any type of dust ever seen before. It seemed to have a blueish glow to it. And when a miner smashed into an antechamber, hell was unleashed.

….

"Of all the damn things to happen here," Ruby Rose muttered to herself on the tank. "it had to be zombies." Holding an LMG from the armory in one hand, she leapt down, mowing the hordes down. When the MG ran dry, she tossed it to the ground, taking a moment to grab a zombie's head and jam it into a spike on a steam pipe. Pulling out a knife, she jabbed it into the back of one, slashed another's shoulder open, and stabbed it into a third's face. Pulling out her spare revolver, she fired into the stunned zombie's neck, yanked her knife out, and continued on.

….

Damn these hordes, Nikola Anwar thought to himself as he fired into the heads of two of the undead guards. Grabbing a hatched off the ground, he swung it underhanded and sliced off a leg before driving it into the chest of that same zombie. Pulling the Double-Barrel Shotgun off his back, he fired once before having to smack a zombie with it. Watching as it collapsed onto the ground, he fired again into its chest before yanking the hatched out of a zombie's upper torso.

….

Kyto Nagasaki leapt out of the smoke, brandishing his old katana from the armory. Slashing downward, he ripped open a torso, spilling organs onto the ground. Looking up, he sliced open the throat of another zombie that got too close. Hearing a moan behind him, he flipped the blade in his hands, jabbed backwards, yanked the undead guard over his shoulder, and beheaded the thing. Slashing away, he ran through the smoke to be met with a sight. A pair of people pointing an old revolver and a shotgun at each other. Immediately, the girl flipped around and pointed her gun at him. The other teenager did the same. All together, they noticed the fourth person in the room.

….

Stalking up to the table, Nikola, Ruby, and Kyto looked at the person standing over a corpse with its brain removed. His fair black hair was actually blood-free, but his ice-blue eyes told of a strange personality. His white shirt and tan vest were bespeckled with blood, the majority being on his hands. Putting down the saw he had been holding, he raised his hands up and looked at them, almost sadly. A symphony of zombie moans from behind the three caused them to rotate and point their guns at the hordes. Taking charge, the teenager behind the table barked out a command.

"Everyone, we must abandon this bunker, let's move. Now!"

Not willing to die, everyone followed his order and searched for a safe area. Finding a barricadable bunker, they sat down and played the introduction game.

"I'm Nikola Anwar. I got sent here because I killed a group of police."

"I'm Kyto Nagasaki. You really would not want to know what I did to get sent here."

"I'm Ruby Rose. I'm a psycho-murderer who eats parts of her victims and gets off to it." At her statement, everybody froze and stared at her, unknowing of what to say.

"Well, I'm Alexander Richtofen. I got sent here because of my habit to perform live autopsies." At that statement, Ruby simply grinned, able to find someone to somewhat relate to. However, Nikola and Kyto shuddered at the thought of someone slicing them open while they were still alive. None of them got long to ponder the things they learned about each other, as a zombie finally broke through their barricade.

"Shit! If we're gonna survive, we gotta keep moving." Nikola pointed out. Kyto and Alex nodded in agreement, and grabbed their weapons. Everyone stacked up at the door and rammed it open in an all-out sprint to get away from the horde. Spotting a blue light in the sky, Ruby ran towards that, everyone following suit. When they arrived, they were greeted with a welcome sight.

The massive armory lay out in front of them; they had their pick of weapons, from pistols to even rocket launchers. When it was all done and dusted, Ruby had reclaimed Crescent Rose and had grabbed an MP5k, Nikola had kept the hatchet and Olympia and switched his pistol for an M4A1 Carbine Rifle, Kyto kept his katana and grabbed a pair of Mini-Uzis, Alex had grabbed an MP-40 and a Beretta M93R. Loaded up, they looked over to see a horde of zombies approaching. As they drew nearer, an announcement came on over the loudspeakers.

_A hoverjet is inbound to pick up any survivors, since if you can survive this, you have great combat skills. If you fail to survive, then we will return your body for burial. You have twenty minutes. Try to survive. Good luck._

Ruby recognized the voice of the coffee-addicted headmaster of her former school. She was ecstatic that she might have a chance to get out. Looking at the others, it seemed as though they recognized the voice as well.

"So is there a chance of us attending Beacon?" inquired a hopeful Alex.

"I have no clue, but we had better try to survive. We need an elevated position of safety that's easy to defend and is mobile." Nikola noted. "I saw a tank back in the garage. We could use that."

Nodding their assent, Ruby and Kyto started to follow Nikola and Alex towards the garage. Reaching it, they both gasped at the sight of a Mark IV tank sitting there almost like it was _waiting_ to be used. Climbing on top of it, Nikola pressed a button on the front, starting the thing's movement. It was programmed to loop around the camp, so everyone readied up and started to defend.

….

It had been fifteen minutes of defense, survival, and surprisingly, fun. That is, until they all ran out of ammo. Now it was down to Ruby and Kyto using their scythe and katana, respectively. Nikola had been swinging with his hatchet, and Alex was perfectly content firing the tank's flamethrowers. One thing that perturbed the others was that he had occasionally jumped off the tank. Now he seemed to be fiddling with a stone and some metal scraps.

Suddenly, a zombie latched onto Kyto's leg and pulled. Immediately, he stabbed it in the face and killed it. Alex however, stood up, fed up with their situation. He held a staff with an intricate tip and pointed it at the hordes behind the tank. Squeezing an unseen trigger, a large bolt of purple lightning shot out and chained onto multiple undead guards and Templars. Cackling maniacally, he unleashed more lightning into the horde, leveling the playing field and also, at the same time, showing the incoming hoverjet that they were still there. Dropping a rope down, the hoverjet flew over the tank, hoping that the teens could be retrieved.

Grabbing the rope, Alex held it still while the others grabbed on, with a firm grip himself, the hoverjet flew up into the air and pulled them all off the ground. Feeling a shift in the rope, he noticed that the jet was reeling them in. Watching the others get pulled in, he put up an arm which was grabbed immediately. Looking up, he saw Kyto, Nikola, Ruby, Professor Ozpin, and his assistant Glynda.

"Well," Ozpin began "You all survived. Since the Rogue Camp has been destroyed, I suppose we'll have to find something for you to do." Rolling her eyes, Glynda just wanted to be rid of the delinquents. Ozpin looked impressed that the bloodstained group in front of him had actually survived what just happened. Grinning like a madman, Alex stepped forwards.

"Sir, just because we got out doesn't mean that the undead won't reach Vale and maybe all of Vytal. We need to stop the undead before they get too far. And I have a shopping list of things I'll need to do so."

"Whatever you need, I'm sure I can provide."

"I'll need an AC-130H Spectre, 4 parachutes, 4 SCAR-H Grenadier with red dots, 4 Remington shotguns, 16 frags, and 16 flashbangs."

"What are you planning to do."

"What I was taught to do. Kill them all."


	5. My story, not yours

_**Update**_

_To all those who disliked the previous chapter:_

/watch?v=hTOKJTRHMdw Understand that this is just a hobby that I don't have to do. And also, you are not the authors. If you don't like it, there's a document manager and a story creator. Feel free to use it. I'm not the kind of person who pampers the community. I'm blunt, honest, and have a kind of "my story, my rules, my ideas" attitude towards people who dislike the basis of my content. I'm not closed to constructive criticism; just don't talk to me about the story. Accepted criticism includes:

1. Grammar things.

2. Spelling

3. Character flaws

4. Setting flaws.

5. Plot holes that I can explain in the next AN

6. General fuck-ups that don't involve my storyline-things.

That's all I really have to say. Once again, this is a hobby that I don't have to partake of. It's almost like YouTube, and if there is one YouTuber out there I can compare myself to, it's one by the name of jrrizzo666. Has the same "personal hobby" attitude. That is all.


	6. Saving Rose

_**AN: Glad my update cleared up our positions. Now, let's toss one of Ruby's cell/cabin mates in the trash and get a nice/insane person in there who won't want to rape a (semi-) innocent little girl.**_

**Saving Rose**

_A familiar face gets transferred to Ruby's cabin at the camp…*cough* prison *cough*…_

The only expression Jack Everest could see on the face of the person standing before him was absolute rage.

"You sent her _WHERE!?_"Alec Damon screamed into his face, the sabre on his belt and the large shotgun on his back causing Everest to shift uncomfortably. He was unsure who to be more afraid of; Alec, or his boss. Right now, the enraged teenager seemed to be winning that mental fight, his right hand grasping and ungrasping, inches away from the hilt of his sabre. Honestly, Everest was unsure of his own survival at the moment, hoping that Alec wasn't going to rip open his throat.

"The way I see it, you have two options. One, you can take Ruby out of the camp. Two, you can send me into the camp. Take. Your. Pick." Glaring daggers, the office worker considered his options, finally deciding on a reply to the ultimatum.

"Let me explain to you why neither of those are actually options. One, she's a psychopath and a murderer. Two, there is no reason to send you there."

"Oh, so it's a reason you want? Well it's a reason you'll get!" With that, Alec drew a scalpel from his pocket and sliced Everest's neck, avoiding the carotid and the jugular, but ripping apart his vocal cords. With no way to call for help, Everest lay there in pain as he was dissected alive. Completing a Y-incision, Alec pulled back the flaps of epidermis tissue and simply snapped out his rib cage. Looking at the glistening internal organs, he decided to start small and rather harmless before venturing into lethal territory.

The small sharpened metal gleaming with blood, Everest lost his appendix rather quickly. That was rather rapidly followed with a sickening squelch as his gallbladder hit the hardwood floor. Evidently, he felt, there was no way he still had a spleen or liver. The sickening sensation of having his large intestine draped around his neck notified Everest that he was not going to survive. His other intestine and kidneys were unceremoniously dropped next to his ear with a disgusting splat. Almost feeling bile rise up in his throat, it was sliced open, and his stomach was cut out and held above his empty gut, splashing the corrosive stomach acid onto the exposed tissue.

Grinning like a madman, Alec then cut out his lungs, and then his heart, placing the cardiac muscle in Everest's mouth and then gouging his eyes out with the scalpel. His work complete, he opened the door and called for the dead man's secretary. Upon reaching the door, she fainted out of pure shock from seeing his dissected body on the floor of his office. A security guard rushed over, only to throw up at the sight of Everest's corpse. Placing his weapons on the ground, Alec issued a single, rather true, statement.

"I believe this means that I'm going to Rogue Camp."

….

It didn't take long to arrive there; in fact, the pilot must have flown at Mach 2. Alec was seriously unwanted by society. Cautiously, he stepped out and had an incineration collar placed around his neck. Being told the general rules of the camp, he was shown into the administrator's office. Getting straight to the point, Alec kindly told him that he, and everyone in the camp, was now being held hostage.

"I have a team who has rigged explosives to disable the core, and therefore, the barrier and your incineration collars. Now, I have a few demands, and then we'll both benefit."

Understanding his options instantly, he spoke quickly. "I don't have all day, tell me."

"One, I want to be in the same cabin as Ruby Rose. Two, I require a cell phone that will allow me to tell my team to NOT detonate the core. I have to check in at the same time every week, otherwise the core goes _boom_."

"Is that all?" The administrator asked?

"Oh, I never told you the benefits. Every week, a transport full of decent food gets delivered. No more eating Grimm."

"As long as the prisoners can stay in, then I guess we have a deal." Shaking hands, Alec departed for cabin number 249.

...

Entering, he saw four beds and four people, one of them way too close to Ruby for his liking. Pointing at him, he ordered "Out. Now."

"Excuse me, little man?" the prisoner, known as Bruiser, inquired angrily.

"You heard me, and I despise repeating myself. Now get. The fuck. OUT!" That last word had shaken the entire building, and earned an instant response from the warden. Stepping in, he took one look at the all-too-familiar prisoner and the new arrival that would essentially determine if he lived or died. Pointing at Bruiser, he told him to leave the cabin. Glaring angrily, as he left, Bruiser threatened "You had better watch out." The glare he received told him all he needed to know, and he shut his mouth and looked away.

Turning to Ruby, Alec sat down on the bed next to her semi-sleeping form. Idly playing with her hair, he moved his hand to trace one of her numerous new scars. A small smile crossing his face, he almost failed to notice her head move a bit. Leaning down close to her ear, he softly whispered "Go ahead and go to sleep Ruby, I'm watching your back." Standing upright, Alec simply waited the night out. The one thing he never mentioned to anyone was his lack of a need for sleep. He almost literally survived on coffee like Professor Oobleck back at Beacon. Just about the only time he ever slept was when he was 100% sure of his safety. Right now, he was only minimally sure he was safe. Suppressing a yawn, he made a mental note to demand a coffee machine in the cabin.

Looking at the others, he kept his eyes on them as he moved his bed right next to Ruby's bed, making it double-wide. Glaring at them, his look told them that if they touched either of them that they wouldn't live to see morning. Lying down near her sleeping form, he was genuinely surprised when she rolled over and curled up closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as if for comfort. Shifting slightly, he made himself comfortable, prepared to spend the rest of his life helping out this girl.

It was going to be a long incarceration.


	7. Abandoned Rose

_**AN: Rapey Lemons you asshole. Amnesia I can swallow, but when you throw in Weiss... Just fuck off PLEASE! I swear, I want to shove you in a closet with psycho-cannibal Ruby. *grumbles something about Weiss and a torture chair* Well, here's a new chapter...someone has to be there...*sigh*...I really do hate you now Rapey Lemons...**_

**Abandoned Rose**

_Weiss has Alys, Blake hates her, Yang hates her now too, and she doubts she can go back to Everest's. Ruby's all alone, and needs a few things..._

Reappearing outside of the cottage, she looked back one more time, taking one last glance at Alys and what had been her home. And then she disappeared into the forest, rose petals scattering.

Having run for at least a mile, Ruby felt herself begin to experience the first minor signs of exhaustion. Yet, even as her breaths shortened and her legs ached, she continued to run, memories and rejections driving her legs onwards.

After about twenty more minutes, she stumbled on a tree root and landed face first on the ground, scraping up the pale flesh and bringing blood to the surface. Not for the first time since she had enrolled in Beacon, the small girl curled up against a tree and began to cry. Memories of good times with her former friends flashed in her face, the thought that she had lost them all bringing more tears.

"_Everyone will think you're the bee's knees!"_

"_I will be the best team mate you've ever had..."_

"_Don't be so dramatic."_

"_W-wait. I...I don't think I've ever been attracted to a girl before."_

"_You are like a daughter to us..."_

"_What the hell?"_

Wait, that one wasn't a memory. Lifting her teary face, her silver eyes bored straight into a pair of crimson ones. Initially thinking it was her angry sister, she shifted rapidly backwards. However, as the last of the tears drained from her eyes, she could see a teenager, about sixteen, with black hair crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Sitting down next to her, the stranger gently put an arm around her and directed her head down towards his neck, obviously prepared to comfort her. Accepting the shoulder, she leaned in, continuing to sob softly. Breaking the silence, the teen's voice flowed into her ear.

"So, Ruby, what's got ya down?"

Immediately jumping at the sound of her name, she stared in fright at him, while the teen put on a straight face and calmly stated "Ruby, everyone knows who you are, but I wouldn't send anyone to Rogue Camp, and so I won't report you. Now, I can clearly see that you have some sort of inner conflict, so why don't you sit down, and maybe we can talk this out."

Somehow calming down, the young girl sat down next to the other teenager, deciding that she'd tell it all to someone. Somewhere inside her, she had felt this tension gnawing at her, driving what insanity she had further. As she began to talk, she felt the tension relieve itself, bit by bit. There were small bits where she choked up slightly, mainly recounting her many attacks, but then, as she closed in on the last day, she felt herself shaking more and more, the recent memories presenting themselves to her mind.

"...and when Blake tried to take away my weapon, I hit her down onto the floor, and then my own sister...turned on me..." Tears welled up in her silver eyes, rolling down her pale cheeks. "She got really mad and she...she threw me out the window and yelled at me to never come back." Lowering her head, she paused to let out a gentle sob that would have tugged at even Blake's (non-existent) heart before continuing. "So I went to Alys's house, and Weiss was there. Alys has amnesia, and she didn't remember me, so I left, and now I'm here."

Looking up at the teen whose shoulder she had stained with tears, she examined him with minute care. He was about the same size as Blake, but with those damned blood-red eyes. He had on a rolled up white dress shirt, a red vest and a black tie. His charcoal grey pants led down to a pair of nice black dress shoes. Stretched across his hands was some weird form of leather gloves that had multiple straps on them.

Reaching behind his back, she noticed him detach a grey satchel with black lining, and open the leather flap that acted as a cover. The red latch standing out, she watched the material shift as he dug around inside of it, finally pulling out a canteen and a small bag of cookies. Thinking about it now, she was ravenous, having eaten nothing since she departed the Everest estate. Gratefully accepting one of the desserts, she wolfed it down hungrily, and ended up consuming about 75% of the pack.

Looking into the teen's eyes, she suddenly realized how little she knew about the person she had just spilled her guts to. Determined to at least know his name, she stood up and opened her mouth to speak, pausing to swallow the last bits of cookie that were left in her mouth.

"Hey, I never got your name."

"It's Ryan Wolfe. Come on, you look exhausted, and I stay at a cabin about a mile north a' here. You can rest, have breakfast, and then decide on what you want to do." Immediately standing up, she noticed that Ryan's weapon was leaned up against a tree. The brown of the mahogany stock contrasted with the chrome finish and intricate engravings of the metal workings on his rifle. Walking over to it, he picked up the weapon and started off towards his house. Following his lead, she observed that the rifle seemed to become an extension of him. After about five minutes of silence, Ruby decided on a select few more questions to ask her new companion.

"So, Ryan, what are you doing, exactly?"

"Whaddya mean, what am I doing out here in the woods, or what am I doing fighting-wise?"

"Well, both."

"Ok, so the reason I'm out here in the woods is that when I graduated from Signal academy a year ahead of my class, I never got accepted to Beacon. Deciding that people for the most part sucked, I decided to take my fighting skills, plus my previous experience working with wood, and move out into the forest. Been out here ever since, only leaving to get more Dust, emergency groceries, or metal for ammunition. One value I always stuck to was never buying Dust that came from the Schnee Dust Company. Another thing that I always do is to get a copy of the newspaper. The instant I found you, I remembered your face from the paper, and decided from your appearance that you weren't _that_ bad, so here we are."

Opening the door to the cabin they had reached, Ruby found that it had a much more modern, yet much more rustic, feel to it than Alys's cabin did. Every appliance was modern, but all the furniture was made from hand-crafted wood and hand-sewn cushions. The kitchen cloths also seemed to be hand-made. Looking in the corner, she spotted his bed almost instantly. The mahogany logs that made up the corner posts were an appealing contrast to the oaken plants that comprised the rest of the frame.

Turning back to Ryan, he simply walked over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, covered himself up, rolled over, and within five minutes was asleep. Taking that as a cue that the bed was hers, she slowly crept over to it, cautiously checked that he was still asleep, pulled off her clothes, put on her night shirt and pajama pants, and crawled into the bed. Softly nodding off to sleep, she realized that she might have found a new home before darkness overtook her.


	8. Abandoned Rose, Part II

_**AN: Shout to the guest review from krazorg! This is because we have a retard alert! RETARD ALERT CLASS, RETARD ALERT! First off, this is the M rated section. Second, if you want explicit sex, go read "Locker Room Rendezvous" by**_ _**Issys. That is explicit. Third, I'm sure that the M rated section isn't for six-year-olds.**_

**Abandoned Rose, Part II**

_Yeah...another lovely morning scene. Because I know how you all love those. It's their first morning in the same household, so no fluff at all. Ok, maybe a tiny bit._

The one thing Ruby Rose liked in the mornings more than going back to sleep was breakfast. And the first scent that wafted into her nostrils and registered in her semi-conscious brain was the salty scent of-

"Is that bacon?" Ruby mumbled into the pillow.

"Ah, so you are up!" Ruby heard Ryan Wolfe, owner of the house, call from the kitchen, his voice transmitting that he was clearly happy to see her.

Slowly sitting up, Ruby saw him standing over near the stove, frying some bacon on the pan. It seemed that he shared her color preferences, because he was wearing a grey-and-red plaid shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Pulling herself out of bed, she watched as Ryan moved the pan off of the hot area to look at her. Noting her sleeping outfit, he pointed towards a door in the rear of the cabin, and simply stated "Bathroom's in there, go clean up and get changed. Just because it's your first day here, I'll let you off on the chores. However, if you plan on staying longer, you're gonna have to help out."

Nodding her assent, she immediately picked out an outfit and walked into the bathroom to clean up. Stepping into the small room, she decided to take a shower, get dressed, then go out, because she really wanted pancakes. Stepping behind the frosted glass, she turned the handle to get the water going.

It didn't take long for Ryan's hot water heater to kick in and start steaming up the confined space. Enjoying the feeling of the heated water rolling down her rather gentle curves, she simply stood still for a minute before reaching for the unopened bottle of soap on the counter that was waiting for her. It only took her about two minutes to lather, rinse, and repeat. Turning off the water, she cautiously stepped out and began to dry off. The instant she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans, her nose and stomach took over, guiding her to the only other prepared seat at the table, and to a plate heaped with pancakes, and with a giant plate of bacon in the middle of the table.

After the first bite, Ruby essentially obliterated her plate, and even helped herself to a hearty seven slices of bacon. Leaning back, contented, she looked across the table to Ryan, and to those damned crimson eyes that scanned her entire body. Locking eyes, she felt her cheeks brighten by just a single shade of red. She gave a half-hearted scowl when he grinned widely, looking away and chuckling slightly.

"Alright, I'm going into town. If there's anything you need, just tell me now, before I leave." She watched as he stood up and headed for the door.

"How do you even get to town?" she inquired, not expecting him to walk the full distance to town and back.

"I've got a jeep, I'll be fine. Anything special ya want? Ammo, clothes, soap, food?"

"Ya know, I could use some soap of my own, seeing as I'll be staying here. Got nowhere else to go, and you've been really nice to me. If it's possible, could you stop by Beacon and get the rest of my things? And get cookies. Looooooots of cookies." Ruby was only listing a few things she wanted, but she wasn't a luck-pusher.

Another damn grin, and the short reply of "Copy that!" was all she got before he disappeared out the door. She heard the engine rev, and shortly after that silence reigned supreme.

...

_Well,_ Ryan Wolfe thought to himself, _My houseguest is Ruby Rose, psycho, murderer, and teenage girl. Oh well, better get started on that list. Beacon's on the way, so I'll stop there on my return trip._

Pulling onto a nearby roadway, it hardly took half an hour to reach Vale. Carefully pulling up on the side of the road and entering the grocery store, the simple wants of his household were rapidly satisfied. Beginning to head back, he stopped to pick up some more Dust, and items to make ammo, him having woken up at midnight and examined her weapon's ammo.

_Final stop_, he thought,_ Beacon Academy. Gotta get Ruby's things that she didn't._ Walking into the reception area, Ryan simply asked for the dorm of Yang Xaio Long, stating that he was an "old friend" of hers.

"I'd like to surprise her." He whispered to the receptionist. Nodding her assent, he snuck through the halls of Beacon before arriving, at length, at the dorm of Team RWBY. Looking at the door plaque, he corrected himself. Now it was just Team WBY. The 'R' had been scratched out, painted over, and scratched out again. Stepping inside, he immediately regretted the decision.

Due to his oh-so-PERFECT timing, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all looked up from their studies to see the red-eyed teen looking at them, somewhat frightened. Their expectant glared told him that they wanted a reason as to this intrusion onto their day.

"Alright, I got nothing to hide. I'm just here for the rest of Ruby's things. And don't try to track me." Walking over to her closet, he was actually surprised to see that they hadn't thrown her things out. He felt a slight increase in temperature, and turned around to see Yang, enraged and alight, glaring at her, the red of her eyes rivaling his. In an almost demonic voice she stated her demands instantly.

"_Where is she!?"_ Her look told him that she was ready to kill him if she couldn't kill Ruby herself.

"Like I'd tell someone who's threatening my life. Besides, from what I heard, she had every right to do what she did, and has every right to avoid you. And also, this isn't your property. It's hers. I'm just here to bring it to her."

Even as he nonchalantly packed her clothes, Yang seemed to begin the cool-down process. However, she flared back up, remembering what her (disowned) sister did to her lover. Grabbing the back of Ryan's neck, she pulled him over towards the wall, only to find that he had slipped from her grasp. Turning back to the closet, she saw that he had packed the last of the red material, and was ready to leave the room.

"Alright, I won't impede on you girls anymore. _Auf Wiedersehen_, and have a great day." With those words, the last trace of red left the room, and the silence reigned supreme. Blake was the first to respond.

"As long as we don't have to deal with her, I'm ok with this. Yang, love, just come sit down with me."

...

Arriving back at the house, Ryan grabbed the groceries first, proceeding to the front door. Upon entering, he found that the dishes were washed, the bed was made, and Ruby was casually perched upon the couch with a book, reading contently.

"Doing chores already? Well here's one for ya: go get your clothes out of my jeep." That voice snapped Ruby out of her book, which she set down to go get her things. Sighing, he worked on putting his things away while Ruby brought her things in and set them down. Seeming a bit confused as to where to put them, she just moved them over to the corner, happy to forget about them for the time being. Ryan noticed this, and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Ruby, I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you want your own room, or would ya be ok sharing a bed with me?"

Ruby, grinning mischievously, replied "If it's ok with you, I'll split the bed."

"Alright Ruby, whatever you want. Now, I'm gonna start making dinner, so just...do whatever it is you do...oh, and by the way, I got some things for Crescent Rose."

Grinning happily, Ruby grabbed the bag, hugged Ryan, grabbed her weapon, and sat down to sharpen the blade. A small smirk crossing his face, Ryan disappeared outside, and reappeared shortly with a few planks of wood, throwing them in the fireplace. It only took about twenty minutes to make the rather thick stew, and when it was finished off, the remainder was left hanging in the fireplace for the next day.

Lying down on the bed, it seemed Ryan was ready to nod off and go to sleep. Ruby yawned loudly, agreeing with that notion. It had been getting cold out while she was at the camp, and the chill in the air had prompted her to shift closer to the body she was in the bed with. A small grin and a few thoughts crossing her mind, she wrapped an arm around his waist, sleep coming swiftly. She truly felt as if she had found a new home.


	9. Firey Relationship (lemon warning)

_**LEMON WARNING! Do not read if you dislike lemons.**_

_**AN: UMG YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET! COOKIES FOR ALL! We're gonna reach 2k with this new chapter, so I'll let you decide on what's next. Options:**_

_**1. Lemon (RubyXRyan)**_

_**2. Gore**_

_**3. Yang and Blake find Ruby in the faunus settlement.**_

_**4. Something from the ship**_

_**5. Random (PM Me)**_

_**Alright, now for the story! It deviates because TorchwickXCinder. Le flame pair.**_

**Fiery Relationship**

_Cinder's lonely, and Torchwick walks in. Escalates quickly._

Her friends didn't know what to do. Cinder was feeling rather downcast, and nothing seemed to work. Lying on her bed, with a hand over her stomach and her hair splayed out, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, she peeked out the door to see Roman Torchwick walking down the hall. Beckoning to the ginger, she watched as Roman crossed the threshold into her room. Unsure of what the hell she was doing, she simply sat down, intent on talking to the guy. Instead, she felt an arm around her shoulder, holding the lonely brunette closer to the white-coated man.

Looking up, her flame-colored eyes stared straight into emerald green ones. With little to no control over her body, she leaned in, and their lips connected. That spark ignited a fire inside her, and she deepened the kiss, wanting more. Roman leaned back, breaking it off for some air. Almost growling, Cinder grabbed Torchwick by the shoulders and slammed him onto her bed. Straddling him, she leaned down, their lips reconnecting, and her tongue slipping into his mouth. For all he was, Roman was not slow on the uptake, retaliating with the expected male dominance.

This time with Cinder breaking off, she pulled her red dress up over her shoulders and flung it to the floor, revealing a deep black bra, and a lacy pair of panties the same color. Fiercly ripping off his jacket and shirt, she revealed his rather well toned abs. Rather pissed that his hat was on, she flung it across the room before leaning back down.

Not wanting to make this hard on her (hell, she could control _fire_), he undid his belt buckle and slid off his trousers. Now that both of them were only wearing their underclothes, they both leaned together, Roman's hand reaching behind Cinder's back to unclasp one of the two remaining garments she had on. Flinging it across the room, he reached up, taunting the beautiful woman on the bed with him, fingers circling the tips of her breasts, _teasing_ her with what could happen. She, deciding she had enough, reached down, and in one swift move, removed the last piece of clothing from the both of them.

Flipping over, Roman ended up on top, thrusting deep into the woman below him. Hell, she may have commanded him most of the time, but now, he commanded her. Moans escaping from Cinder's mouth only encouraged him to go faster. She felt nothing but pure, unparalleled bliss at the moment, every deep thrust bringing a moan and a greater weight to her happiness. Clenching her sheets, she couldn't stop herself from moaning out his name.

"_Roooooman. Rooooooooman. ROOOOMAN._" The closer she got to climaxing, the louder she got. She felt her hands heating up, and glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see her sheets starting to smoke. _Well, there goes another bed set...not like it wasn't going to get messed up anyways. _

"_**ROMAN!**_" She screamed, staining the bedsheets with her pent-up pleasure. Hearing a loud moan escape the aforementioned ginger's lips, she felt a sweet, fulfilling sensation inside of her as he finished his business. Rolling out from under him, she found herself abruptly on the carped beside her bed. Looking up at him, she merely sneered before grabbing a change of clothes, a towel, and heading for her bathroom. Not even glancing over her shoulder, she simply told him "Get out of my room, Roman. I know where you sleep."

Grinning, the ginger in question threw on his clothes and stepped out the door, knowing fully well that she didn't really care if he left or not.


End file.
